(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved fixed turbine assembly structure in a compressor, and more particularly, to one that effectively reduce deformation due to knocking and is better subject to shear than a positioning pin does.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A general turbo-compressor generally available in the market is essentially comprised of a circulating turbine, a fixed turbine, a separator and a housing. Within, an upper closed space and a lower closed space inside the compressor respectively form a low-pressure chamber and a high-pressure chamber by the separator. A coolant inlet and a coolant outlet are respectively provided to one side of the LP and the HP chambers. A fixed turbine and a circulating turbine are provided below the separator. The circulating turbine activated by a drive unit revolves around inside the fixed turbine instead of rotating on its own axis to vary space of the fixed turbine in relation to that of the circulating turbine, thus to suck and compress the coolant entering into the LP chamber. The volume of the coolant is changed to execute heat exchange in cycle between a coolant pipe and the compressor.
Whereas the circulating turbine and the fixed turbine are both operating at high speed, a sufficient stability is required by contact between both of said turbines while the fixed turbine is expected to give highly secured positioning purpose. Therefore, a positioning structure is provided between the fixed turbine and the housing to secure the fixed turbine onto the housing without being affected by the operation of the circulating turbine. FIG. 1 of the accompanying drawings of the present invention is a schematic view showing the positioning structure provided between a fixed turbine (A3) and a housing (A1) inside a compressor (A) of the prior art. A circulating turbine (A2) is disposed above the center of the housing (A1) and a pair of fixation blocks (A11) to restrain the outer edge of the fixed turbine (A3) are vertically provided to the outer circumference of the housing (A1). A positioning hole is respectively provided to the fixation block (A11) and the outer edge of the fixed turbine (A3) where both of the housing (A1) and the fixation block (A11) are abutted. A positioning pin (A4) is laterally inserted into where between said two positioning holes to form a limiting structure between the housing (A1) and the fixed turbine (A3) to restrain the rotation of the fixed turbine (A3). However, in the manufacturing process, it is very difficult in the process itself, especially, in lateral insertion of the positioning pin. The reason is that an indexing plate is required to rotate the positioning hole to complete two rounds of drilling work, making it difficult to align the central lines of both positioning holes, resulting in poor quality control and higher NG percentage.
As illustrated in FIG. 2 showing another prior art of the present invention, a fixation block (A11xe2x80x2) is laterally provided. A section substantially in the form of an ear laterally formed in relation to a outer edge of a fixed turbine (A3xe2x80x2) is attached to the fixation block (A11xe2x80x2). A positioning pin (A4xe2x80x2) is then longitudinally inserted and secured between the fixed turbine (A3xe2x80x2) and the fixation block (A11xe2x80x2) from the housing. Whereas the positioning pin (A4xe2x80x2) has to pass one positioning hole, then is knocked into another positioning hole, precision of parts is damaged and the contact area between the positioning hole and the positioning pin is deformed under the pressurized stress created by the knocking. The positioning pin even breaks up for being frequently subject to shear in radius, thus fails to secure the fixed turbine in position.
The primary purpose of the present invention is to provide an improved structure for a fixed turbine assembly in a compressor. Wherein, a first channel is formed in the inner edge of a fixation block vertically provided on the housing, and a corresponding second channel is provided in the outer edge of a fixed turbine for a retainer to be inserted into both channels. The retainer functions to restrain the link between the fixed turbine and the fixation block from the housing, so to hold the fixed turbine in position.
Another purpose of the present invention is to provide an improved structure for a fixed turbine assembly in a compressor. To minimize potential distortion of precision or deformation due to knocking during the process, the retainer is inserted into the first and the second channels respectively in the inner edge of the fixation block and in the outer edge of the fixed turbine to simultaneously secure the retainer and both channels.
Another purpose of the present invention is to provide an improved structure for a fixed turbine assembly in a compressor. Wherein, a fast link between the fixed turbine and the housing is achieved by having the retainer inserted between the first and the second channels respectively from the inner edge of the fixation block and the outer edge of the fixed turbine to hold both of the fixation block and the fixed turbine in place, and to form a structure which is better capable of withstanding the shear thus to help hold the fixed turbine in position and improve its workability.